Lottong Bahay
Lottong Bahay'' is a raffle draw participated by the home viewers of the noontime show. There are three editions. Lottong Bahay ''was originally conceptualized as a raffle promo in which home viewers must send in proof of purchase of participating products in order to enter the raffle draw. The original ''Lottong Bahay ''ran from 1995 to 1996. The revival of ''Lottong Bahay ''in 2008 became digital as a text raffle promo. Home viewers no longer need to send in any proof of purchase in order to enter the raffle. Instead, they must simply use their cell phones in order to text a six-letter combination to enter the raffle draw. The new ''Lottong Bahay ''ran from 2008 to 2009. Overview '''1995–1996 Edition' The original 1995 edition is a proof of purchase raffle promo. To join the raffle, proof of purchase of participating products must be placed inside an envelope together with the sender's contact information. The entries must be dropped off at designated locations across the Philippines. Lucky entries that were randomly drawn by the hosts will win large cash winnings and other big prizes. Lottong Bahay's first grand draw on 3 February 1996 is considered as one of the largest raffle draws in the history of Philippine television. The number of entries during the grand draw was so overwhelming that the draw had to be conducted at the spacious Quezon Memorial Circle with the help of a forklift. Alice Gallemit of Metro Manila became the first-ever millionaire of Lottong Bahay after winning a grand prize total of ₱2,27million. Her winnings is also the largest cash prize that Eat Bulaga! ''has given out in its history. '''2008–2009 Edition' In 2008, Lottong Bahay witnessed a revival with changes in the game's mechanics. Instead of proof of purchase, the segment adopted a more digital and faster way of sending raffle entries to the show. To enter the raffle, the contestants must simply text a 6-character combination of their choice using their cellphone together with their name and age. Only 18 years old or older can enter the raffle promo. The initial pot prize is ₱500,000. Just like a lottery, the pot prize increases each day as more people enters the raffle, and can even reach more than ₱1 million in total. Lottong Bahay ''has also partnered with the Philippine Charity Sweepstakes Office (PCSO) in its new edition. In partnering with PCSO, the proceeds of the raffle draw will go to the medical missions of the government agency across the Philippines. '''2019 Edition' The month-long third edition of Lottong Bahay ''began on 2 September 2019. Three lucky home Dabarkads were given a chance to win. In order to join, home viewers must comment on a ''Eat Bulaga! ''Facebook post the correct number combination that appears on the television screen during the show. Trivia * Alice Gallemit of Metro Manila became the first ever millionaire of ''Lottong Bahay after winning a grand prize total of ₱2.27million. Her winnings is also the largest cash prize that ''Eat Bulaga! ''has given out in its history. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Raffle Draw Category:1990s Segments Category:2000s Segments Category:1995 Segments Category:1996 Segments Category:2008 Segments Category:2009 Segments